The Ancient
by Omega-Maharan
Summary: What if the spell that Esther cast backfired but instead made a portal. Look out cause here comes the ancient vampire of the True Blood universe. Is it a good or bad that they're about to meet their worst nightmare? Cause here comes a badass Hybrid. S1 TB- S3 TVD.
1. Summary

**The Ancient** ****

 **Summary:**

 **This is a True Blood and The Vampire Diaries crossover.**

 **And fair warning I'm a Blending Artist meaning I grab or save 5-10 different pictures and blend them together to make them fit. Now it is sometimes hard for me to find the Artist that created the picture that I blended, so I always give them PROPS for their art, that gives me inspiration. Thank you!  
** **  
Full Summary  
(P,s. so that I can remember and so that my future readers can wait until I get my hands on a beta. Until then it's a slow process for me to put up chapters. I got the imagination ideas, it's just the gaps in between. Thank you for waiting and understanding if you can.)  
**  
(**********************************************)

Easter said the wrong thing during her spell, which caused nature to bring an ancient from the another world. To fix what she caused.

Ambrosia (Ancient Greek: Αμβροσια): Feminine form of Greek Ambrosios, meaning "immortal.")

Is a very ancient being, The first child of Lilith. She is not normal she was more like her vampire brother Warlow. But she is not half Fae Half vampire, no she is more than that. She was half earth Fae and Lycan then turned into a vampire. She is known for control and dominance that's why she is current queen in the world of True Blood. She is the last of her kind the Lycans, that died of years ago. She brings order and truth, but because she is Lilith first vampire child is allows her to have some perks that's not average to others.

A stake through the heart cannot kill her.  
Silver still pains her. (Lycan and vampire)  
The sun is irritating but tolerable. (Fae gene)  
Other wolves fear her.  
Has control over magic and anyone who uses it.  
Age comes with flight.

Her favorite power and weapon to use is the lightning bolt whip, she summons lightning from the sky and transfer it to a whip. You can imagine how bad that will sting. She doesn't use it all the time because it knocked off the balance of the weather.

Easter is not going to be a happy camper, she threw her world off balance and did she try to do it again by killing her family. The's making the spirits call upon her; Ambrosia. She owes a debt to them thous making her agreed to it.

Her maker is 8000 years old, making her 7000. She is cold, collected and brutally honest. Also known as the queen of knowledge and debt, any small secrets that you have or lie to her about, you will wish you were truthful. With a God of a body, it has her charm, along with her stubbornness, truthfulness, loyalty and serenity. She can be quite the woman, a perfect match for The Original Family.

(**********************************************)

 **Tell me what you think, it will be a slow process getting chapters up without a beta, if you have recommends, i'm all open ears!**

 **Tell me how you like it so far, warning it's very humorous and will have limes. Can't do lemons yet because I'm not that experience of a writer yet!**


	2. Uh oh

Yes I know it took me a while to write this it's because I do not have a beta. So you're just gonna have to be patient with me but I see how many people have been favoring this story and following it. All my stories are getting the same result it's quiet astonishing to me. But there's mainly two stories that many are wanting me to focus on.

Also I have just learned about these Drabble-Dabble stories and some of my chapters be like them, I don't know which ones it's just random. Now there are no one-shots in this story, No cut in the middle cliff hangers like most Drabble-Dabble's.

Please review and if you can drop in some beta names so I can get some editings and advice into these stories.

Here's how this chapter is going to start off.

 **So The portal happened, the ancient has touchdown. Let's just say the witch was not happy, what makes it worse is that the one that came from the portal was interrupted from her sleep. So here's how it's going to go. Finn tries to protect his mother, Klaus, Elijah and Kol are stunned like a deer caught in headlights. A very powerful, alert and pissed off being is very much a patient creature in being quite brutal.**

 **And that's why I'm starting off the story, enjoy reading. Give me those reviews please!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Any language"

 **(translation)**

 **"Dark, ANGRY and Power talking"**

* * *

Fin grabs his mother and shields her with his body, his brothers however are stunned and curious of who or what that came from the dark tornado in the center of the pentagram. But whatever it is seems to be growling, angerly. The being stands up strait at being 6'3 in height but is completly covered from head to toe in a dark as sin blood red cloak.

The only thing they can see is piercing, glowing red eyes and red lips barring peril white, long fanged teeth. But what startled them was the sound that came from said lips, close to a caged and angry lion.

The creature removed its hood and it just starstrucked them, that it was a women with dark as night black hair that was tied in a high hair tie that reached to her knees with bangs the are cut just above her eye brows; with two slits on either side the reaches her shoulder. With a black upside down crescent moon by the size of a quarter just a millimeter above, in the middle of her eye brows.

She narrows her bright red eyes that glare past Fin at Ester and says in a dark but collected voice," Why have you sumon me little Witch." Her voice cut like daggers of thick tension in the air, deep voice of someone who's seen it all. (like Tsunade Japanese voice from Naruto)

"I have done no such thing, demon!" Ester shouts from behind Fin.

"Lieing will get you no where little Witch, for I can sense the power of the area coming from you." Ambrosia tilts her head and closes her eyes take's a deep breath through her nose, then straightens her head and reposition her glare at Ester. "But your not alone it seems, the two other little ones are in a old two story house, not but three miles from here in the basement." Then she smirks, "with two vamires heading towards them and a fast pase." She say's in a predatory purr.

Ester looks to Fin in fear that her plan will not be succeeded if one of her witches where to be killed. Ambrosia notices this, so she looks to the sky and the air around her starts to shift, then she shoots off into the sky tword the witches.

"Holy shit!" Kol shouts in surprise.

"What the blazes!" Klaus say in alarm, looking around. Making Elijah do the same, along with Ester and Finn.

Just like the moment she left, the next she returned with two fear struck screaming witches. With one hand around the back of their throats.

"Let them go creature!" Ester screamed trying to get around Fin to help them but he won't budge.

"I think not until you send me back child. You wouldn't want something to happen to one of these little witches do you? They sure do smell Devine." Ambrosia says smirking, knowing that she has Ester trapped.

* * *

 **To Be Continued….**

 **That is just part one, part two will be another time I get internet again. Or more chapters.**

 **I'm traveling with my aunt and uncle in their RV around the US see and then we're gonna get a sail boat and travel to the Bahamas and more, (if i don't get sea sick that is.) but that won't be for a couple of months from now. So I have very limited internet and wifi, but I'll try to make as many chapters as I can until I reach internet again and I don't have my laptop with me this time. Just my iPad and iPhone.**

 **Review please! What do you think of Ambrosia? Do you want her to be more aggressive? Brutal? Or just straight up Dark and a wee Evil?**


End file.
